Kingdom Hearts
by BuzzBeeBuzz
Summary: Fiore, a magical land that has outright banned all illegal magic which has not been confirmed or sealed by the royalties. Lucy, a serf in a quiet village encounters an adventure after a luck of the draw. Natsu a nobleman of Fiore and relative to the current Queen Hisui E. Fiore, battles it out against justice, love and war. The two fates will one day collide. (K rating may change)
1. River Side

The river was glistening as it flowed through the dark forest of the mountain ridge. Here the village was completely surrounded by forest, rocks and sky. The village was partially secluded, and farm land was found only around the other side of Mount che è enorme. There the lords hired and employed the serfs that live in the small village. Lucy was one of them. She worked out in the field by the day picking grain, planting seed and stealing any heads of grain or corn for herself, pocketing them most of the time. She made sure she was never caught. At the setting of the sun, all serfs would return home, those who remained usually tried to steal grain at this time.

But Lucy knew better. Currently, her feet swayed below her as she waded into the water of the river. Here she attempted to wash her feet in the reeds, washing all the mud and sharp rocks that had caused her wounds down the river bend. Happy with her work, she carefully stepped out onto the dull grass, where her shoes lay. She lowered her skirt that was tucked into her waist so that it once more fell to her ankles. The brown skirt swayed for a second before stopping. Her long V-necked sleeve was a simple dull and fading blue, a luxury that was bought for her years ago by her father to soften the wound of her mother's passing. The dye was fading and only a simple baby blue could be seen amongst patched of grey and white, by the cuffs of her sleeves.

Her hair was held back by a white cloth, tied under her chin and covered the top of her hair, removing her fringe away from her face. This was new. She had sewn the cloth from an old piece of her Lord's shirt, one that was tattered and torn. Yet she found a new use, a new life for it.

In her twenty years of her life, she had always found herself blessed, even though she lived in poverty. They were never paid by the lord. They were rewarded by having 'free' housing in wooden sewn cottages, and a portion of the harvest each season. Winter was the worst. Mainly living from potatoes and grain. Some if they had any, would pour milk into their grain and eat it as a porridge. It was warm and sometimes a good meal, but that would sacrifice the milk that the lords took for granted.

Lucy began to walk up to the huge oak tree. Here her apron lay, and her shoes. She tied her apron around her, once secure she checked to see if the grain was still in the pocket on the inside of her apron. The ears of grain where there. She slid into her shoes and laced them up and tied the not around her ankles. Once she was done, she was ready to return home. She was about to leave when she remembered something. The jade bracelet her mother had given her.

When her father and her were really struggling, everyone encouraged them to sell the bracelet. But neither of them could bring themselves to do it. The bracelet was too important. Lucy had gained it on her sixth birthday, when her mother was healthy. Her mother had previously owned it. It was a gift from her mother, back when 'the land was rich'. Lucy would stay up late to hear her mother's stories of the rich land. She promised her self sometime later that she would tell her kids about the rich land, to create tradition.

She quickly found the jade in the grass and placed the bracelet on her wrist and latched it on. She had a strange feeling each time she took the bracelet on or off. When it was off, she felt loose, relaxed and capable. Well, she was always calm, she just couldn't find another way to describe the feeling. Yet when she wore the bracelet she felt a tad bit confided, and constricted, almost as if she had no way to move. She didn't want to ever remove the bracelet for a long amount of time, so she just went with it. She was probably making things up.

Lucy began to tread up into the village, steeping on the cobblestone road she swung her arms beside her, making sure she had a clear head. Along the way she met Mako, the village baker. She was well off, or maybe their family were. She was poor too, just not as poor as the rest of them. Unlike the rest of the villagers, Mako and her family have always been bakers, owning the only cobblestone hut in the village. Her family bought a portion of grain from the Lord in exchange that they bake him bread every day and to make cakes and sweets on occasions. They were well off, but that doesn't mean they don't suffer like the rest of us. Mako was sweet and kind, and only a few years older that Lucy, with her own daughter Miko, who was about three.

Mako looked up to see who was walking past her and she smiled. "Hi Lucy, how are you?" Mako asked stopping on the path.

"I'm good Ms Mako. How are you?" Lucy politely asked.

Mako blushed slightly. "You don't have to say Ms to me Lucy. Were practically the same age."

"The same age besides a few years." Lucy giggled in reply.

Mako crossed her arms in a humorous attempt. "Well maybe then yes." She stopped for a second. "What were you doing out in the woods?"

Lucy looked in the direction she had come from along the path. She then turned back to Mako. "I was washing my feet, I get cuts along my feet and the dirt in the field make them sting." She explained.

Mako nodded to her self as if she could understand. Mako had never really worked hard in the fields. She had gone out before when she was younger, because she wanted to fit in with the other children of the village, she went for about a week before her father wanted her back at the bakery, permanently. It was due to a close call when the war between Fiore and Ca=elum became a front door issue. Mako nearly got killed at the age of eight, when Lucy was five.

Mako understood and appreciated hard work, she was a baker after all. Up at three in the mornings, burning and scaring her once pale skin, before hiking out to the Lord's estate to deliver the fresh bread for the day at five o'clock. She was also a mother, and a daughter, living with her father and mother. The boy, (Lucy refuses to call him a man) that had gotten Mako pregnant was no where to be seen. He had run away after he was 'delivering' bread on behalf of the bakery. IN which it was found out that he took it and ran, Mako was heartbroken. But now she was doing better and thriving.

"I have salt at the bakery, I'm sure that can do something. If it stings it works right?" Mako suggested smiling.

"That's alright Mako, once I've torn my whole foot open then I'll take you up on that." Lucy replied, cheekily winking at her. "I've got to go; the sun is setting, and I got to get to papa."

"All righty." Mako replied. "If you ever need anything let me know, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you." Lucy waved and began to walk again. She arrived at the middle of the village, where the well resided, sitting alone and sad, only a few patches of flowers and mushrooms sprouted around it to keep it company.

Lucy lived in one of the huts that surrounded the well. Her lantern by the door was already lit for her, probably by her friend Juvia. She had been coming around lately to help Jude. Lucy's father.

Lucy opened the large wooden oak door and stepped inside. Her shoes made noise with the dirt ground each time thy made contact. The fire was already lit, and it looked as if something was being broiled in the iron pot above it. In the other corner of the one room cottage, was Juvia, sitting on the double bet with Lucy's father.

"I'm home." Lucy spoke, closing the door behind her. She placed her apron on the small round table that could seat about four, squished of course. "What's in the pot?"

Juvia turned around to face her friend. "Juvia put some grain with wild blueberries into the pot. Juvia also added some spices she has as well."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her friend. They weren't extremely close, yet Juvia had offered to help Lucy's father when he got sick in the winter, and it has only gotten worse now that it was spring. Juvia wasn't from the village, she was a wandering traveller, and a weird, mysterious one at that. She had gorgeous light-blue hair and eyes. And she wore blue all over with a touch of white. Lucy suspected that she was a run-away daughter of some lord, with all the blue. Yet Juvia assured her that in her country, blue was affordable. Which made Lucy wonder, who her friend really was.

Juvia rose and walked over to where the fire was. She stirred the pot and a small pop of escaping steam rose up. "Juvia thinks it's ready."

She grasped the long rod that was keeping the pot hovering and quickly remover it from the fire, placing it down on the floor with a thud.

"Lucy?" A groan arose from the corner.

"Yes papa?" Lucy replied walking over to the bed. She sat down and placed her hand on top of her father's.

"You're home." He rasped out, eyes closed and voice obviously dry.

They had concluded that whatever her father had, it was not contagious, after many months of caring for him, they had not once been sick like him.

"I am.' Lucy replied, holding his hand in her lap. "Juvia has made you some food."

"I can smell it." Came his reply, a small cheeky smile emerged and then slowly faded.

"Papa, stay awake so you can eat." Lucy prompt, shaking his shoulders.

Juvia appeared beside them, bowl in hand as she watched the two of them. "Do you want Juvia to smack him awake?" She asked, with almost no emotion.

Lucy looked at Juvia baffled, as her friend began to raise her hand.

"I'd like if you didn't" Came Jude's reply softly from the bed. "I'll sit up."

He shuffled himself to sit upright, with the sack pillow resting behind him. He took the bowl from Juvia with a thank you, before he started to sip it down.

"Juvia thinks you're getting better." Juvia encouraged, holding her hands together. You could see in her eyes, Juvia had bonded with Jude over the past couple of months. Jude found her endearing and Juvia found him peculiar with his 'odd' remarks.

"I can't thank you enough Juvia." Luc spoke, standing up to hug her. Juvia hugged back and they both stood there for a moment, embracing and holding each other.

"Lucy has helped Juvia more than she knows." Came Juvia's reply. "Juvia wants Lucy to know that you mean a lot to her."

Lucy smiled, and they pulled away. "You mean a lot to me too."

Jude continued to slurp his meal down and the two of them stood there in silence, until Juvia's stomach grumbled.

"I think you are hungry Juvia." Lucy laughed.

"It appears to Juvia that that is so." Came the reply.

For the rest of the night, the girls ate and put Jude back to sleep. He was breathing deeply and that comforted Lucy to know that he was improving from the shallow breaths he usually took. Lucy hide more of the grain she had stolen in a clay jar. And the two of them checked the small dirt patch that resided under the bed. They had moved it in winter to plant potatoes of their own, growing under the bed.

They peered under, but it didn't look like any from the second harvest were ready yet. They had only gotten one harvest from this makeshift farm, and Lucy was grateful for the idea, because it had saved their lives. In winter they had no grain left, only half a loaf of bread and water. The potatoes found then saved them.

"Juvia can't find any tatoes." Juvia whispered.

Lucy giggled quietly. "Potatoes."

"Juvia knows."

Lucy giggled a bit more, she found that her friend was a bit funny in all her emotionless state. But that was what made Juvia, Juvia.

At the end of the night, Juvia left, leaving to go to her own home. Lucy thanked her repeatedly for all that she has done for her father and her. Juvia just replied with a "Juvia will see you tomorrow, you tatoe."

Lucy was content, she left the fire on, slipped off her shoes after undoing them, and had climbed into bed next to her father. The covers were simple sheep skin, but Lucy would soon warm up thanks to the fire. Lucy shivered a little bit as she got comfortable. She felt for her father's hand, it was warm and that reassured her that he was alive.

"Goodnight Papa."


	2. The Ca's

_**Previously**_

Lucy giggled a bit more, she found that her friend was a bit funny in all her emotionless state. But that was what made Juvia, Juvia.

At the end of the night, Juvia left, leaving to go to her own home. Lucy thanked her repeatedly for all that she has done for her father and her. Juvia just replied with a "Juvia will see you tomorrow, you tatoe."

Lucy was content, she left the fire on, slipped off her shoes after undoing them, and had climbed into bed next to her father. The covers were simple sheepskin, but Lucy would soon warm up thanks to the fire. Lucy shivered a little bit as she got comfortable. She felt for her father's hand, it was warm and that reassured her that he was alive.

"Goodnight Papa."

# # #

The village was awoken at five. Well, those who were not already up were. The baker, Mako was the first to emerge from her hut, in haste, wiping her hands on her apron. Her stone home was across the way from the Heartfilia's. Juvia was out by the river when she noticed the unwelcoming scream.

Lucy Heartfilia emerged from her own cottage, in hysterics, still in her beige nightgown. Hands filled with blood. She screamed out as tears fell down her face, she fell to her knees at her door and screamed even louder.

"Lucy!" Mako cried out, as she ran across the stone pathway, past the stone wall. Mako too fell to her knees beside Lucy, watching as she cried in hysterics. Mako didn't know what to do, and yet she didn't lay a finger on the girl.

Lucy's hands dripped with the red blood, as she held them out before her, her tears mixing in with the aqueous. "HELP HIM!" Lucy's screams became blood-curdling. "HELP MY FATHER!"

Juvia came running up the pathway, her skirt bundled in her hands. Other villagers began emerging from their huts.

"Jude?" Some asked.

"What's happened, Mumma?"

"Look away sweetie."

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!?" Lucy screamed out as she stood up, trembling and walking into the centre of the village. "HELP MY FATHER!"

Juvia collided in with Lucy, hugging her and holding Lucy's head in her hands. Lucy reciprocated, hugging her friend back.

"HE'S SPITTING UP BLOOD! HE'S-" Lucy's sobs stopped her plead. And Juvia hushed her.

Someone ran past the two and then Mako as they burst into the home. Mako watched from her position on the stone pathway. Hands covering her mouth as she began to quiver from the scene she had witnessed from the previously small crack in the door.

Blood was everywhere, the man was convulsing, throwing up blood and vomit, just staring at the ceiling, shaking and choking. The scene was horrible. "Mama?"

The voice made Mako snap out of her spell. Her little girl Miko was there, beside her looking concerned. "What's wrong with Ms Lucy?"

"Look away!" Mako enclosed her daughter in a hug as she stood up, picking up her daughter with her and running to the well.

Lucy was still sobbing, now back on her knees, shaking and wailing into Juvia's shoulder. The man that had entered the house; Kaby Melon, had emerged shaking slighting before yelling out.

"Send for some sheets." He mournful spoke, head lowering.

Lucy wailed and screamed even louder.

* * *

"Your Highness." A small voice squeaked out from behind a large oak door.

"Enter." The reply came.

A small blue haired girl walked into the room, her skirt neatly pressed and blouse clean, her cap covered most of her 'foreign' hair colour. She bowed slightly, holding a tray of food in her palms.

Apples, tarts, bread, a small milk jug, a wooden cup and grapes. The layout was simple, but a most nutritional meal for the Noble Lord Natsu Dragneel. She placed it down on his desk, besides all of his letters and papers.

"Thank you, Levy." Natsu spoke. He was standing at his window overlooking his field of grain, wheat and a small potato patch. His hands were behind his back as he scanned the open field.

Busybodies bustled about, picking the latest harvest from this spring, cutting down stalks with the scythes and bundling the produce with twine. It was nine in the morning, and already the workers had made a lot of bundles. But there was more work to do.

"Do tell me, Levy," Natsu asked, turning his head to face the maid. "Does it look like all my workers are here today?"

He sounded generally curious. As if he had lost his mind, the worker count seemed smaller than usual. Not by much, but the amount of attention Natsu had paid to this field over the past couple of years became a tool.

Levy scuffled her way over to Natsu, her slippers rubbing on the hard stone beneath her feet. She looked out the window, and tilted her body side to side as if to get a better view.

"I don't know my Lord. The tally should be here soon, they will tell you."

Natsu nodded, placing his head in one of his hands as the other supported his elbow. "Agreed."

Levy stood there. Flattening her lips, and looking down, as if she was expecting something. "My Lord."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and looked down on her. He turned and began to walk towards his desk, he stood there and replied to her prompt. "Yes, Levy?"

She made her way over to his desk to join him, where he now sat down. "We have known each other for a while now my Lord." She stood straight.

"And I would greatly appreciate it if I could take a month or two's leave." She spoke confidently, her head on her shoulders.

Natsu just sat there, still a grape sitting in between his lips. "What?" he mumbled, staring at her.

At this Levy got a little bit sheepish. Maybe she shouldn't have been as confident as she had been. "I mean to go see my family."

Natsu snapped out of this shock and chewed on the grape. Intensely staring at her he then swallowed. "What back to Ca=elum?"

Levy nodded slowly.

"You've never been there! Have you forgotten that we are currently at a standstill with that god forbid of a country!" Natsu had risen to his feet. Slamming his fist on the desk in anger.

"My father saved the likes of you from that awful place! They were going to sell you into slavery! Do you really wish to go back to people like that!?" Natsu was furious and upset, Levy he had known since he was seven, when the war was at the front door of the Dragneel Manor.

Trade ships had abruptly found away to Fiore from Ca=elum, where they held illegal objects like slaves, forbidden drug plants and; magic. They hid in the marshes once they got out of open water, the trip was dangerous, the war was on the water too. Levy was on that ship, chained and crying like a small child, malnourished and told to shut up.

Igneel Dragneel, Duke of Magnolia and Lord of Hargeon, Magnolia being where the ships were travelling through on the river from Hargeon port. He led a stealth mission and planned to sink the ship until they discovered innocent people were on it.

Igneel rescued the slaves, and captured the Ca's, putting them into his dungeon, where they were publicly executed as war criminals, smugglers and illegal magic wielders. Levy was saved from that and could live on the Manor as a worker, until this day. Since she is from Ca' descent with a war raging at a standstill, she was not allowed to have the same privileges as the other house workers.

She had thought that since she had known Natsu for so long, that he would trust her to go visit her family, the same family that sold her to the smugglers.

"It wasn't like that Natsu!" Levy spoke back, desperate. She was getting worked up now. "They wanted me to have a better life!"

Natsu seemed to ignore the fact that she didn't address him correctly or the fact that she was getting feisty.

"A better life without you in it no doubt! They traded you for money." Natsu spat out, walking out from behind his desk, towering over the girl.

Levy held strong still. Staring at him right in the eye, challenging him. "Family is family, no matter what." She hissed out.

A knock on the door interrupted the two. Natsu was seething. This girl, no woman that he had grown up with had challenged him so daringly. Wasn't he apart of her family? Did he not make her feel welcome?

"My Lord the tallies." Came a voice.

Natsu glared at Levy before he whipped around approaching the door. He pulled the door open to see a little boy holding the tallies. "Here my Lord."

"Thank you." Natsu disgruntledly took the tallies, always never forgetting his manners. "You can leave now."

The boy did, he turned around and left. Levy stood in the room, her head down now.

Natsu placed the tallies on his desk and just stood at his sister like friend. He spoke again.

"You can go anywhere in Earth land, just not that…" He stopped to think. "That pathetic piece of a country."

Levy shook, "I want to quit."

Natsu looked up. "You what?"

"I want to quit!" She spoke even louder, her whole body shaking.

"You can't quit! You're my property! You are the enemy, if you want to quit I will have you put in chains!" Natsu yelled at her. He was beginning to shake, he was becoming the villain to her story. He couldn't risk letting her go, she could leak important information to the enemy.

"Do it, just try to do it," Levy whispered, lowering to her knees.

Natsu stood, unable to understand just what was going on.

"I'm a traitor," Levy spoke. "To my Country, to my Kingdom and to you."

Natsu was blank.

"My country being Fiore, my Kingdom of Queen Hisui E. Fiore and my Lord Natsu Dragneel."

She looked up at him. "I received a letter from my cousin. She is here and wants to go home."

"What did you just say?" Natsu questioned, leaning forward in confusion.

Another knock on the door. "My Lord, we have some news from the village."

Natsu sighed and glance back to Levy. "Come in."

Levy remained in a kneel on the floors as Natsu went back and sat down at his desk. In entered the worker known as the 'Land Lady'. She was fat and wore purple. She waddled over to Natsu, her hands were up, and fingers curled over, making her look posh.

She bowed once she reached Natsu's desk. She noticed Levy on the floor, a slightly snarled at the sight of her. She herself had purple hair, she was from the neighbouring country Bosco, the countries have been friends for centuries.

"My Lord." She cooed. "We have some unfortunate news. One of the workers has passed away, dreadful. He was sick for a while now. Blood everywhere I heard. Just dreadful."

Natsu nodded, he remembered a couple of months ago being notified that someone was awfully sick.

"He is still there in the hut. I was wondering if we could send down someone to grab him?" The landlady smacks her lips together. She oversaw managing and reporting to Natsu on all news regarding his village.

Natsu nodded again; "Make it an inspection whilst we are there."

"Oh, so wise my Lord, just what I was going to suggest." The Land Lady smiled.

Inspections where her favourite. She got to rummage through people's belongings and exploit them.

"I'll have my general assemble men, we shall be ready in half an hour." Natsu stood up now, looking at Levy just at a glance.

"Take her to her room. Have someone watch her, she is not to leave until I come back."

"Yes, yes of course." The land Lady bowed, and grabbed Levy by her arm, picking her up and dragging her out of the room. Levy didn't fight.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this wasn't too interesting, this is all so that you guys get a bit of background on characters, the war and what different relationships and views these characters have with one another, but I still want to make it a bit surprising and new. The next chapter will be much more interesting I assure you! Thank you for putting up with me, when I haven't posted I should be able to do more now. Please leave a review as it encourages me to write more, and helps you guys with more chapters!**


	3. Farewell

_**Previously….**_

"Take her to her room. Have someone watch her, she is not to leave until I come back."

"Yes, yes of course." The land Lady bowed, and grabbed Levy by her arm, picking her up and dragging her out of the room. Levy didn't fight.

* * *

The sun was fair in the sky by the time they had departed on horseback. Natsu had his 'general', (a term Natsu was used to saying due to war, the general was a Knight loyal to Natsu) assemble around eight men so that ten persons were in company. Natsu rode with Gajeel, the Knight in charge of the Manor knighthood, his job was to rally the men and serfs from the village for war. Gajeel would train them hard so that Natsu's County would be infamous for the strongest segmented army corp.

Gajeel Redfox was also known as Black Steel, as was an S-force soldier. Trained for years in the Army, Gajeel also fell in love with passing time being a 'blacksmith'. He would make his own weapons out of the darkest of metal ore. Thus, his favourite weapon the 'Iron Dragon' sword was born, it was his strongest yet. It was long, heavy and deadly sharp.

"The Land Lady of this village said that one of the men died." Natsu began, the pack sack on the side of his horse brushed up against his right leg. He moved it to the side subconsciously so that it would not annoy him and further. "I want a full inspection of all huts."

"For any reason Sire?" Gajeel grunted. He kept his perspective forward and didn't fully acknowledge the Lord.

Natsu knew this was because Gajeel had heard the news of Levy. The two had become close recently as companions, Natsu didn't mind this just so long as it didn't interfere with their work.

"I want to make sure the serfs are respecting me and my rules. No illegal items, no secret stock, double check anything that may look too expensive for a farmer; and," Natsu stopped to make sure Gajeel was definitely paying attention. "No illegal magic."

Gajeel nodded. "Hear the decree," Gajeel shouted.

"No illegal items, no hidden stock, ensure precious pieces were appropriately purchased, all those in possessions of such things, must be heard before Lord Natsu Dragneel."

The footmen walking before the duo replied in a union. "Yes, sir!"

"All those who posses illegal magic will be arrested straight away." Gajeel continued.

"We accept the decree." The footmen responded.

Natsu's body swayed a bit from the movement of the horse beneath him. He continued to look forward along the path as they began to ride around Mount Che e enorme.

* * *

Lucy was a heap on the floor beside her father's bed, her hand still covered in blood, held onto his cold one. She had kicked out everyone that had came to see her hours ago. The men that covered her father's corpse left for the fields and promised to visit Lucy at noon.

But Lucy knew that her father would be gone by then, his carcass she meant. He had died in convulsions, choking on his own blood, the same blood that was cakey, dry and a dark brown now. She didn't look at his face, she didn't want to see what the torment of death looked like. She didn't see her mother's, so she wouldn't see her fathers.

Heavy footsteps approached from the beyond, and horse hooves could also be heard coming from the mountain path. It was the Lord and his men, Lucy knew. They came to collect her father's body to burn it out in the woods. He was a serf; the man didn't get a funeral.

Lucy didn't budge, she laid still, staring at the ceiling. She now had nothing left, she always thought that he would recover, that her father would live on to see his daughter get married and to have children, but it was not so.

The heavy foot steps stopped with a "Halt." Coming from, presumably the leader of the troupe.

Reins shifted, and two heavy thuds notified Lucy that at least two men had dismantled from their horses. "You." A deep voice spoke. "Water the horses at the well here."

"Right away." Came the reply, and a clippity clop of horse hooves followed soon after.

"My Lord!" Came a loud greeting. It was Mako, her Oak door shuttered close loudly, and for some reason, Lucy could picture the baker wiping her hands on her apron.

"Baker." Came a reply, the voice was different from the first. More sophisticated, clear and almost gentle. "I heard there was a deceased amongst the premises?"

Lucy slightly chuckled to herself, a little bit. Her head lolled to the side, so she could see her father's hand. That voice most definitely belonged to the Lord. No one spoke like that normally.

"Unfortunately, Sire, yes." Mako replied sadly. "He is in the hut just across from here."

A rustle of chain mail followed, accompanied by more movement. They were making their way over to her hut. "Baker, I am to inform you that we are also conducting an inspection."

The walking stopped. They were at her door.

Wait.

"Yes of course Sire." Mako replied.

Mako didn't know about it.

Lucy had forgotten about it.

The Potatoes she had grown under the bed her father and her shared.

A rustle and the door were already open, the state of Lucy, she could only imagine, was appalling. Her hair was dishevelled, her nightgown now a dirty mixture of brown and red. And Lucy knew that once she turned her head to meet the infamous Lord, they would see her blood shot eyes.

Her head turned, and she saw the tall figure in the doorway. His body was shadowed, yet she could tell he was of good height, dressed well and was clean. The opposite of Lucy.

"Is she..." The Lord began to talk.

"She is not contagious Sire."

The Lord shook his head, as if that was the wrong answer to his question. "No, is she alright?"

Lucy scoffed loudly. She moved herself so that she now sat on her knees, her left hand holding the cold dead one of her father's and the right in her lap. She faced the wall in front of her, before she turned her head to meet the Lord once again.

"You will have to excuse a woman like me my Lord." Her voice didn't waver. "I was not expecting visitors."

The Lord didn't laugh at her. Or with her. Instead, he moved from the doorway so that he stood a couple of feet inside her hut. She could see him in this light then. He had pink hair, was tan and wore a black sleeveless shirt with the chain mail top dangling at his waist (it had been too hot for him to wear the metal the whole time), he wore pressed creaseless pants, that were black and appeared to be made of good material and leather boots.

Lucy felt small compared to him.

She was filth and he was the glory. The only reason she was here was because he allowed it.

"Woman, I would not assume one who has endured such things would be joking." He spoke.

"Yes Sire," Lucy agreed.

She didn't say anything more, she was expecting him to proceed with whatever was meant to be done.

So, she rose to her feet, still holding onto her father's hand. She looked down at the sheet covering him, it was dull and had some blood on it. She released his hand and stood back.

She turned and faced the Lord and with much depraved skill, she curtsied.

"I've said my goodbyes."

"My Lord, shall we commence?" A booming voice interrupted. The man had pushed past Mako, who was standing silently at the doorway. The man was big, had long black hair and sported almost everything he wore out of metal.

"Proceed." The pink haired Lord replied.

Lucy watched him as he spoke.

"Leave this hut till last."

Lucy's eyes widened. They were having an inspection. She hadn't enough time to prepare, if she didn't think fast she would be caught.

The man left, and Lucy was left to think desperately. She looked between the Lord and Mako, almost as if she was a scared animal. Thank goodness she had sent Juvia on her way when she did, or she would have been caught by the Lord's knights.

She wasn't supposed to be here.

"I-I- "Lucy stuttered.

The Lord looked over to Mako. "Would you take her to your hut Baker?" He asked her.

"Of course." Mako replied.

Mako began to approach Lucy, and so in turn, Lucy began to back away from her 'friend'. "No."

Mako furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Come on Lucy, I know its tough but you need to leave him, come wi-"

"No, I will stay here, where my home is." Lucy spat back. She fidgeted with her jade bracelet as she fought back the urge to cry "Where my father is."

The Lord turned his head to the side, as if the words she spoke had upset him somehow.

"Lucy, please." Mako begged, her voice hushed a bit, as if she feared the Lord. "I need to get back to Miko."

"Go to Miko." Lucy wept, pushing back Mako. She refused to look at her. If she so desperately wanted to go, then she should have just left.

"Leave her."

The Lord spoke with such… Lucy didn't know how to describe it. Anger? Frustration? Sadness? Or just plain annoyance?

Mako looked back onto the Lord, she stepped away from Lucy then. She began to walk out of the hut, but not before looking behind her to see Lucy one more time. Mako left to go be with her daughter.

From where Lucy was standing (due to the door being left open), she could see Mako enter her hut, where some soldiers were leaving, nodding with a polite smile.

Lucy was alone in her hut with the Lord and she didn't know what to do.

"May I ask what you will do with him?" She asked.

The Lord moved toward the door frame, lifted two fingers and pulled them towards himself so that he signalled someone out in the village. "We will take care of him." He said, now facing her.

"What does that include."

"Nothing of your concern I am afraid Ms Lucy."

Lucy scoffed, her tears from before still, and dry on her face.

"I beg you forgive my incompetence." Lucy mocked the high language he spoke with. "But he is my father."

The Lord stared at her. He tilted his head to the side before he looked down. He clicked his tongue before he proceeded to walk towards her.

"Ms Lucy, I have been more than patient, with your mourning." He began so sincerely rough. "Yet I, Lord Natsu Dragneel have more important things to attended to than your father's funeral. I can assure you that his memory will be taken care of."

Lucy shook with anger and frustration. Just because he was born into a higher class than she! She had the right to know where her father was heading.

"I mean to see where he will be…" Lucy paused for a minute. "Where he will be ridden of."

The Lord, Natsu made it obvious to look up at her ceiling, it was obvious he was uncomfortable in this situation. Maybe he didn't like dead bodies? No, the man was a Soldier too. Or maybe it was the fact that he had to stand in a small filthy room.

"You may join us on the way back to the manor if you like, after the inspection."

Lucy widened her eyes and it was not due to joy. She backed her self back up so that she stood next to the bed once more, he legs hitting the panels. She felt with her foot to see if the potato patch was viewable from a distance. Her foot ended up being submerged under the bed frame for some time before she found the loose dirt. That was a good sign.

Luckily, Lord Natsu, didn't notice this. At this point, he looked at her with a slight bit of concern, still upholding a firm attitude though. In walked two men with a wooden makeshift stretcher, one that was meant for her father. They approached the bed, until one of them "ahem'd" to get Lucy's attention.

"Sorry." Lucy softly spoke out, she moved from their way, and stood by the door now. She watched as the men rolled her father onto the stretcher. The sight made her mad. Her father now faced head down, one arm dangling.

"Hey!" Natsu's voice was loud, it made the two men jump. "Be careful, that's someone's beloved."

The two men nodded and expressed their apologies. Lucy ignored them, they should have been careful in the first place. She lowered her head instead.

Her father's body began to be moved out of the hut, the sheet now replaced over him. Lucy watched as he was loaded into the back of a cart, pulled by a mule. It was then that she noticed that the men taking her father were not with the Lord.

"They did not come with you?" Lucy asked, now turning to Natsu.

"They did." Natsu walked to her. "I employed them for this job, they are called death watchers."

"How fitting." Lucy mumbled. She walked away from him, trying to figure out how to get away from a possible inspection.

In came the same bulky man from before. "Ready for an inspection of this hut Sire?"

Lucy whipped around, her nightgown flowed at her ankles, she panicked a bit.

"I-I have not changed yet!" She desperately called out.

She was probably making this worse for herself than she needed. They probably wouldn't even think to look under her bed anyway. Two more knights entered the hut and failed to acknowledge Lucy's presence as the began to look around.

"I can assure you Ms, that will not impede the inspection." The dark-haired man spoke.

"I do not wish my belongings to be sifted through!" Lucy desperately attempted. "I have just lost my father, you could ruin things!"

"We will be very careful Ms." Was the only reply.

Natsu stared at the blonde woman. She was in a strange mood, in distress and panic. He brushed it off as being due to her loss. "Come here." He told her. He proceeded to grab her upper arm and pulled her across the room.

Lucy bit her lower lip, as she walked over with the Lord. She watched as the Knights checked her fire place, the fire was out, and the coals smoked only slightly. When she came to a halt beside the Lord, she tried to move from him.

He only held her arm tighter.

"If you are going to be difficult, I'm going to have to watch you." It seemed that the Lord was getting either suspicious of her mood or he was trying to help calm her down.

Whichever one it was, she didn't like it.

One knight looked over her table, the other through her trunk where her father and her belongings of clothes lay. Mainly rags. The knight seemed satisfied with this and continued, checking in candle wielders and checking the window sills for loose tile.

The big man was by her bed, inspecting things around it, like the candle stool. Lucy became nervous. Whilst she was not paying attention, one of the knights grabbed her arm.

"Is this yours Ms?" He asked, a blank expression on his face.

Lucy pulled her arm out from him, holding the bracelet he was referring to in her hand.

"Of course, this was from my mother." She spoke, her nose flared a bit, she was getting agitated.

"Is she here?" The knight asked.

Lucy snapped her head to the side. "I lost her several years ago."

"I am sorry Ms I didn't mea- " the knight was cut off by Natsu.

"That's enough get on with it." He hissed out, it seemed that the Lord was getting impatient too.

The knight bowed in apology and moved on.

It was then that Lucy noticed the big man kicking at something under her bed, and to make matters worse, the first night walked into sight holding her apron, the same one that held the wheat she forgot to hide. His hand was in that very pocket.

And together in unison, they both said.

"What is this?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much guys, for everyone who has been following, favourited and reviewed this story. I am hoping that this story will go far, I am trying to avoid plot holes, and I do think I've done well to do so. Anyway Special mentions:  
**

 **Thank you to:**

 **\- xMiyazono**

 **\- Belle64**

 **\- Monstergal31**

 **\- RainyRandom**

 **For new Story Favourites (and all those who favourited beforehand)**

 **Thank you (REVIEWS):**

 **RainyRandom:** _I'm so glad you love this AU, you are encouraging me to write even more! I'm also glad that you are enjoying how I write as well._

 **Lily (Guest):** _I sure am sweet pea!_


	4. The Trek

**Previously…**

"That's enough getting on with it." He hissed out, it seemed that the Lord was getting impatient too.

The knight bowed in apology and moved on.

It was then that Lucy noticed the big man kicking at something under her bed, and to make matters worse, the first knight walked into sight holding her apron, the same one that held the wheat she forgot to hide. His hand was in that very pocket.

And together in unison, they both said.

"What is this?"

Lucy stood there for a moment, mouth gaping open and struggling to close. She looked between the two men. She must have looked awful, red eyes from crying, hair dishevelled, her nightgown a mess. Lucy wouldn't blame them if they sent her straight to the gallows.

"Answer them." Lord Natsu hissed out between his teeth. He was getting impatient with this whole situation. His hand was still around her arm, holding her firm next to him.

Lucy wasn't going anywhere soon.

She decided to answer for the apron first. Pointing to the apron slightly, she lowered her head.

"The ears of grain were left over at a harvest. The Lord wouldn't need them anyway, they were of no use –"

"You stole from me?" Lord Natsu harshly spat.

"It's not like you need it! I barely stole any!" Lucy had turned so she was facing his face on. His grip on her was painful now, but she didn't care. She knew she was in major trouble anyway. Adding fuel to the fire wouldn't make a big difference.

"My father was sick! What was I supposed to do!?" She yelled out, throwing her free arm around.

Natsu bared his teeth. "You could have dealt with it."

Lucy snarled at him.

"My Lord, I'm afraid this may be worse." The larger mad spoke out, his arms now crossed over as he gestured with his head to the wooden bed.

Natsu narrowed his eyes on the bed. He made his way over, dragging Lucy along with him. He threw her to the ground, just by removing his grip on her. Her knees contacted the dirt floor. She flinched but was unbothered.

"Move this bed." Natsu Spoke.

The larger man obliged with the other Knight joining in to move the bed over.

Her potato patch was looking rather sad, yet it was evident something was growing under the bed. Lucy began to shake in frustration, anger and the knowledge that her life was just plain unfair. Raising to her feet, she kept her head lowered.

"What are you growing here Miss?" The larger man asked.

Natsu was completely quiet. He held his hand over his mouth and he slightly shook his head. He probably thought she was pathetic. He stepped away and decided to stand in the doorway, now looking out to the village.

No way he could stay here in a room with a rat-like Lucy.

Lucy was sure that once he felt slightly sorry for her, with the loss of her father, but thanks to the inspection, Lucy would be surely hanged. There would be no mercy for her now.

"Potatoes." She quietly answered.

The larger man grunted. He looked up at Lord Natsu as if asking what to do next. The Lord just waved his hand.

"Ms Lucy, under the protection of the Dragneel Lords, you will be held at the Lordship's Manor until the time your trial determines your fate."

Lucy just bit her lip, fighting back the urge to snap back a hateful remark.

* * *

She had been led out of her house with a rope tied around her wrists, being tugged at by the large man. She felt the rope was useless, it wasn't like she had shown any intention of fleeing. Lucy was still in her dirty nightgown, but Mako had graciously given her a coat, so she could look at least a bit presentable as she was headed to her imprisonment. Lucy was thankful though. Lucy had also learnt the name of the man guiding her; Black Steel.

She decided it wasn't the weirdest name she had heard of.

She was led to the horses, where other knights where holding two other members of her village. Probably caught for the same reason. Lucy didn't acknowledge them, to preserve the humanity of course.

Black Steel mounted his horse, one that was conveniently next to the Lord's. He tugged lightly so that she jostled forward a bit. She watched as the Lord Natsu Dragneel sat tall and proud on his horse. She could tell in his face that he was in fact, not proud of anything now, which made her jealous of his ability to look powerful in any situation.

The Lord raised his right fist, as he looked forward. It was quiet for a second before he bellowed out; "Assembly forward!"

And the campaign began to walk. Lucy didn't know what to expect. She had half expected that they would all march in a union, for some reason. Yet there was no rhyme or rhythm to their walk. Luckily for her, the walk wasn't fast either, the rope that was attached to her restraints and her 'supervisor' was loose, meaning that she wasn't being forcibly dragged around.

At least they were nice in this way.

Lucy usually walked this way with her friends or father to work, where they would plough and plant, and harvest all season long. Others would tend to the livestock, but as a woman, Lucy was tasked with farming the land.

Lucy would have loved to explain the reason why she had grown potatoes underneath her bed if it wasn't for the fact that she was already in so much trouble and torment. She could hear the dodgy wooden wheels of her father's "funeral" cart behind them.

She could hear every squeaky turn of the wheels, every rock that was hit, and the sound of her father being jostled violently along the path.

It was enough to make her cry.

Small, tears poured from her eyes, tears that seemed to leak from the windows to her soul rather than a pour of emotions. Sad, painful and sorrowful tears only for her father and her to share.

Minutes pass, and soon the tears had stopped, and Lucy had learnt to drown out the terrible noise of the Grim Reaper. Partially because something had caught her eye up in the mountain.

To her right, just a little up the mountainside, Lucy could have sworn she had seen Blue. Blue hair, and clothes.

Had Juvia found out so soon?

Or was Juvia watching from afar?

Lucy began to search the trees for signs that she could have been mistaken. Yet sure enough, just a couple of rows from where she had originally seen her, was Juvia.

Hiding behind a large oak tree, peering out slightly. Juvia pointed further down into the bushland. Then to Lucy than to the lands again.

Lucy was confused, and soon, Juvia was behind her, drifting into nothing and blending in with the trees.

Around the bend, Lucy could see the Lord's estate and the fields where she previously worked. This was it, the part of her life she never thought she would ever experience. It may not be the way she had expected it, but Lucy had always wondered what the inside of the Lord's manor looked like.

She had hoped that one day she would have a chance, she never thought this was the chance she was going to gain.

* * *

Unfortunately, Lucy did not get to see much of the manor. Rather, they were led around the back of the residence, to where a back door was waiting. Lucy had to be held firmly still by two of the guardsmen.

A few minutes prior, when the route divided, Lucy had noticed that her father was being taken to another path. She disliked this and had begun to spit out spiteful words to the Lord.

"You promised me that I could see him off!" Lucy had yelled, throwing her bound fists at him. She had caught the Black steel off guard, as she launched at the great stallion the Dragneel Lord was sitting on.

Natsu had just raised an eyebrow at her as he caught her third throw at him, holding her wrists and grabbing the run-away rope. He tugged it towards him, and Lucy tripped a bit, so that she was firmly planted on the horse's flank; stuck.

She was in shock for a moment,

"Do not put words in my mouth Ms Lucy." He had breathed out heavily. "I never promised that."

"Yes you, did!" Lucy had yelled back, wriggling a bit, and disturbing the horse.

The horse moved so that Lucy now had room to move "You told me I could see him off, won't you give me that courtesy?!" She had sobbed out loud, keeping her voice raised.

She was going to let the whole world how upset she was.

The rope didn't pull her that time, as the Lord dismounted his steed.

"I made a promise that you could see where he would be cared for." He spoke softly to defuse the situation. "He is only down that path."

Lucy had shaken her head. "He is the last thing I have of my family." She spoke almost to quietly. But she was sure the Lord had heard it.

"He will have a proper resting place."

For some reason, Lucy just couldn't comprehend why her life was so unfair in that moment. She had lost her mother at an early age, had starved, been bruised, had been close to death, had lost hope, she had been abused, broken and fragile. And she had lost the last thing that was helping her push through it all.

In that moment, Lucy fought.

She kicked.

For her father.

Screamed tears.

For her mother.

She scratched.

For all she, had endured.

Until she was held still by her opposition.

And they had walked her down into the ground via creaky wooden stairs that harboured stone a few inches beneath the steps. The Lord didn't accompany them down there. The two other men where behind her, behaving better than Lucy. By this stage, Lucy was still all over.

She didn't bother to move, which she thought would make it hard for the guardsmen. It didn't, simply because they were much stronger than she.

Probably because they ate much more nutritious food and were healthier than she.

She was led down a dark hallway, lit by some flamed torches flickering along the wall. It was damp there and Lucy had smelt something like mould nearby.

This was quiet elegant for a fancy house, Lucy thought.

They soon stopped and Lucy was led into one of the irons cells, where there was a window high above in the back wall, and stone surrounding the other two side panelled walls. Hay, laid there on the floor, with a little wooden 'bed' that hung from the left wall. Just big enough for an uncomfortable experience.

Leading her in, the Gauds sat her down on the 'bed' and removed her constraints. They stepped back and out, locking the iron door.

"Supper will be served in a couple hours." One of them spoke.

They then proceeded to walk back out the way they came.

Lucy just sat there, still unwavering.

She had thrown her tantrums, and now was the time for her to reminisce on her day. A day full of twist and turns. She knew it was going to be a while before she ate, since it was still day light outside, so she decided to lay down.

And soon, she had drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

 **Hi guys thanks for waiting so long, hopefully I can post more often now, also apologies for how short this chapter is, I just didn't want to add anything else too this chapter. Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
